


Just Like That

by JacobsHunter



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Death, F/M, Heavy Angst, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 01:18:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19162867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacobsHunter/pseuds/JacobsHunter
Summary: Kieran never wanted this. She deserved so much more. And yet, he'd failed her.





	Just Like That

Kieran’s eyes darted to Delilah as the men drug them from their horses. His Delilah, his sweet, perfect woman. Christ, if these men hurt her, he might actually kill them. He kicked at one of them, who swiftly punched his jaw. The copper tang of blood hit his tongue, and her angelic voice screamed his name.

“Shut it, ya whore,” one of them, his Irish accent thicker than any Kieran had heard, snapped, and the smaller man fought even harder.

“Stay away from ‘er,” he shouted, freezing when he saw the gun aimed at her head. He instantly shifted his gaze to her face, his heart shattering when he saw the tears streaming down her face. God, he felt so useless. If he said the wrong thing or tried to save her, she’d die.

And it would be all his fault.

“How 'bout this, then,” one of the others hissed in Kieran’s ear. “Ya ride with us, an’ we let 'er live. But if ya keep fightin’, we’ll end 'er, then we’ll deal with ya.”  
His throat closed up. Outlaws. Fuck, he couldn’t tell if they meant it or not. If he rode with them, she’d be all alone. He’d never see her again. He didn’t want to live without her. She was his everything, his angel. She made him want to be better, stronger, braver than he really was.

But if he didn’t ride with them…

“Time’s a wastin’, boy,” the one with the gun said, cocking the revolver. “Hurry up, or ah’ll blast 'er head off anyway.”

Now he was panicking. No, no, no, he couldn’t let her die! He couldn’t! She deserved a long, happy life! Not death at the hand of some outlaw! They were supposed to get married and be happy forever! And now… now…

“Okay, okay, I’ll ride with you!”

The men all grinned, and Kieran finally noticed that there was four of them. Four scary looking outlaws, who were all wearing evil grins. That didn’t help his pounding heart at all. He moved his eyes back to Delilah, and he could see the terror in her eyes.

This wouldn’t end well, he just knew it.

“I think he took too long to answer, Jamie.”

“Agreed. Shoot her.”

He tried to protest. Tried to fight. Tried to throw himself away from the man holding him so he could take the bullet himself. Tried, with everything he had, to protect her, even though it was useless. The world went silent as he struggled, fighting to save the one person he would do anything for.

But time stopped when he heard the gunshot.

Everything slowed down, even his racing heart. Her eyes never moved, yet the light was gone from them as quickly as the bullet went into her head. And all he could do was stare as she fell to the ground, her body limp. No. No, she couldn’t be dead. She just couldn’t be. He didn’t want to live in a world where she wasn’t alive.

He couldn’t have lost her just like that.

“Delilah,” he called, and the man finally released his arms. He scrambled over, their cruel laguther distant. All he could focus on was his fiance, laying in the mud. “Delilah, say something. Please!”

He scooped her into his arms, but she never answered him.

“She’s dead, boy. Yer one o’ us now. An O'Driscoll. She’d 'ave jus’ held ya back.”


End file.
